


Accident

by feathersburnt



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Indulgent, so self indulgent ahahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersburnt/pseuds/feathersburnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument that has happened countless times over goes a little too far</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> yet another self-indulgent mini fic  
> in which nezumi and shion get into one of the usual conflicts and it goes a little too far

Nezumi wondered how he’d managed to put up with the boy for so long. 

Sometimes he was just so _naïve_ , and he couldn’t understand why. It had been a few months since Shion had taken up residence in West Block and his white-haired companion still just didn’t seem to grasp some things. It was frustrating, his questions, his wide eyes, his kindness. It made Nezumi’s attempts at staying away that much harder and he almost resented him for it.

No, maybe not resent. As much as he hated to admit, he didn’t think he’d be able to resent Shion properly after being around him so long. He cursed himself day in and day out about it too.

But that didn’t change how easily he could frustrate him.

And that’s what he was now. Frustrated. Standing in the middle of their small living quarters with a firm grip on Shion’s collar.

“You idiot! I’ve told you this over and over, think before you do things! I’m not going to be the one protecting you forever,” Nezumi growled, mere inches separating the two of them. Silver-grey eyes stared coldly into red ones for a moment, until the red ones averted their gaze, glassing over with the threat of tears. Nezumi caught himself before he could let out a sigh. “Airhead…” he mumbled, and let go of the boy’s collar, pushing him off of him maybe a little too forcefully.

Shion stumbled backward, and there was a thump as his foot caught the edge of the small wooden table behind him, followed by another, sharper one as he hit the sturdy bookshelf behind him. Nezumi turned away, trying to dispel his irritation as quieter sounds followed. Books, falling and hitting the floor. 

There was a prolonged silence before a heavy thud broke it. Nezumi turned on a dime, senses peaked, and his stomach dropped to the floor as he saw Shion, slumped to the ground before the bookcase.

“Shion?” he was by his side in an instant, knelt down and sliding him away from the shelf onto his back. “Shion! Are you with me?”

A soft, almost undetectable moan passed his lips, and he lifted Shion into his arms, Nezumi settling the two of them on the cold stone floor. Nezumi’s fingers gently carded through the boy’s soft white hair, concern clouding normally cold grey eyes. _What happened?_ His fingers came to a stop as they met with a small wet patch at the back of Shion’s head, pulling away with blood glistening on the skin. 

After Nezumi had pushed him away, he’d hit his head on the bookshelf.

“Shion, wake up,” Nezumi prompted, propping his head up more and resting a hand on his cheek. “Shion!”

He received a faint groan, and let out a sigh of relief, reminding himself to regret it later once he was sure that his companion was alright. Gently, he shifted with Shion in his arms, then stood, navigating them to the bed, where he laid Shion on his side, careful of where he’d struck his head. 

Nezumi knelt beside the bed, a thumb finding the scar along his cheek and running across the raised flesh.

“Come back to me, Your Majesty,” he murmured, reluctant to shake him awake in case he’d genuinely hurt himself.

Clouded crimson eyes opened groggily, followed by a soft wince as Shion’s body shifted in awakening. As always, his eyes were quick to find Nezumi’s, unfocused as they were.

“Nezumi… my head… it hurts,” he muttered, starting to try and get up, reaching for the cut on the back of his head when his movements were stopped, hands gently pushing him back down on the bed.

“Don’t strain yourself. You hit your head on the shelf and lost consciousness for a few moments,” the raven haired boy explained. 

“What’s three plus seven?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“Three plus seven. Addition. I’m checking for brain damage, idiot,” Nezumi’s words, though seemingly harsh, were softened with concern. Shion going down like he had had startled him.

“T-ten.” The voice that answered was slightly strained.

“Three times seven.”

“Twenty one.” 

“Good,” Nezumi gently stroked his hair, the corners of his mouth pulling at the beginnings of a smile when the boy’s eyes drooped closed under his touch. He was almost remorseful to disturb him. “Can you sit up? I need to check where you hit your head.”

Shion started to nod, then stopped abruptly as pain lanced behind his eyes. 

“Mmhmm,” he answered instead, and gingerly raised himself off the mattress. Nezumi’s hands steadied him as he wavered, and the other boy came to sit behind Shion, examining where blood clumped the pristine white locks together.

“You should be fine,” he announced, “maybe a little dizzy, but more than anything you should just rest.”

“You sound like me,” Shion mumbled to no one in particular, his eyes closed as he gently swayed where he sat.

Nezumi let out a short chuckle. “God forbid I turn into you, just having one is enough.”

He rose from his seat on the mattress. 

“Stay right there, I’ll bring you water, then you can sleep.”

There was no complaint as he left, and he remained quiet as Nezumi guided a bowl of water to his lips, thin fingers wrapped around the older boy’s wrist while he drank. The bowl was cast aside and Nezumi rose.

“Sleep now, you’ll feel better in the morning. I’ll leave the bed to you.”

Vaguely, he remembered Shion saying something similar, following one ‘goodnight’ kiss, and felt a twinge of guilt. This was his fault, him hitting his head like that.

His fault for letting things between them go this far.

As he turned to go, a weak grip found his wrist again.

“Wait… Stay,” an already half-asleep Shion looked up at him, bleary eyed. 

Another sigh went unchecked. 

Nezumi shed his cloak and boots and slid in beside him, eyebrows raising slightly when Shion huddled closer. His head fit into the space under Nezumi’s chin comfortably, and he allowed for his arm to go around Shion’s back, holding him close as he felt the boy relax into him, the tension melting away with a soft exhale. 

It wasn’t long before his breathing evened out, the blow to the head no doubt guiding him into an easy sleep. Nezumi allowed himself to relax then, nuzzling slightly into the sleek snowy hair tucked against his throat while his body melded with Shion’s. Their warmth intermingled comfortably, and it wasn’t long before Nezumi nodded off himself.


End file.
